


And Then They Clapped

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Loves a Royal Wedding, Everyone clapped, Fic Exchange, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Just Married, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Lives, M/M, Marriage for love despite being in an arranged betrothal to someone else, Mild Language, Post-Wedding, Promises, Secret Marriage, Secret marriage becoming public knowledge turns out to be for the best, Woke Up Married After A Drunk Night, childhood marriage promise, dont repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Ignis and Noctis secretly married.The secret gets out.*Written for the Just Married 2020 Exchange.*
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	And Then They Clapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



In a rare moment of anger, Ignis had acted without thinking.

It had all started at the Portuttle Hut at Meldacio Hunter HQ after a series of successful hunts at the swamp. Noctis and his friends sat at a table, tucking in to some of Mama Ezma’s steak meat pie to celebrate a job well done.

A hungry Gladio wolfed down his meal, bragging about his part in the hunt, while Prompto showed off his snapshots from the harrowing ordeal. His slideshow was drawn to a close when a weary Ignis took his camera, placed it aside, and ordered him to “eat.”

Pouting, Prompto did as he was told.

Beside Ignis sat Noctis, who picked at the salad leaf mocking him from an almost empty plate. The advisor gave him that look he reserved for winning Noctis’ favour, his softened green eyes weakening him.

“Noct?” Ignis pleaded, knowing full well his Highness hated him playing dirty. “Please finish your food.”

The young man huffed, propping his head with his hand, and staring into those intense green eyes. He was giving as easily as he got, and Ignis knew it. But somewhere between the lingering gazes and small smiles, it was the advisor’s resolve that weakened.

_ ‘Whatever have I done to deserve this?’ _

And that’s when he heard it.

A coarse, uncouth hunter grumbling in a chair nearby, drunk in that manner which made one an uncontested master of the universe. He had too much to say about life on the road, the current state of affairs, lamenting on the fate of the Oracle, which naturally led to the Crown Prince.

Bratty, selfish fool of a boy, undeserving of his title or all the good things in life. A pampered, spoiled child who knew nothing of suffering or hardship.

Naturally, Gladio was a boiling pot of rage, ready to throw down, and Prompto was not far behind, ready to defend his best friend. Noctis himself was despondent, slouched in his seat, but Ignis knew he took in every word.

And that was when Ignis Scientia snapped.

He got to his feet, putting himself between that man and Noctis. The drunk hunter blinked slowly, trying to figure out who this guy was.

“What the hell d’you want?”

“You have caused great offense,” Ignis declared, his green eyes glinting at the man. He flexed a hand, unsheathing his leather glove, and with a flick of the wrist...

_ Slap _ .

The black leather struck the man’s cheek like a whip, drawing the attention of everyone present. The man clutched his red cheek, sobering as he took in the man who slapped him, as well as his company.  
  


Four men in black stood out, especially when word of their exploits spread.

The challenge was made, the die was cast. But his opponent seemed less than pleased about accepting the duel, not from Ignis Scientia. He scrambled to his feet, and hastily retreated, deciding to count himself lucky.

Ignis sighed, still glaring at the offending man becoming an insignificant ant in the distance, but he was drawn back into reality by a very familiar screech.

_ “Oh, my God!” _

Naturally, Ignis turned towards the sound, only to find the ever lively Prompto, gawping at him with a slack jawed expression. A finger thrust his way, his mouth stuttering like a broken soundtrack.

“M-M-M…”

Slowly, Ignis’ gaze found where Prompto, and Gladio too looked just in time to see what he was alluding to. The advisor’s blood ran cold.

There was no mistaking what Prompto had seen, what Gladio saw, and now Noctis took stock of with growing horror.

A discrete silver ring glittering from his finger. His  _ wedding _ finger.

_ ‘Oh, bugger.’ _

As for Gladio, he racked his brains, trying to think of who Ignis had got hitched with. He liked to think he knew his friend well enough to gauge any romantic inclinations he might have.

But Ignis was Ignis, always focused on the job and taking care of Noctis…

A quick look at a pale Noctis instinctively shielding his own hand, and Gladio  _ knew _ .

“...Are you serious?”

Finally, Prompto saw what Gladio had, and his eyes nearly bugged out their sockets.

Any intervention to salvage the situation was fruitless as Prompto’s mouth ran ahead of his mind and let it loose.

_ “You and Noct are married?!” _ Prompto’s shriek erupted through the Hunter tunnel, echoing until every mercenary undoubtedly caught every word.

The awful silence that followed crawled in their skin, rendering the secret no longer a secret, but an open scandal.

Prompto continued to gawk at his friends, specifically a flustered Noctis and a calmly freaking out Ignis. His best friend’s face went beet red, accentuating his shocked blue eyes, while Ignis adjusted his spectacles with too much fascination, fixing them this way and that.

Meanwhile, Gladio took stock of his two sheepish friends, realising that Prompto’s claim was legit in the absence of denial. It was enough for him to put two and two together, and realise that Ignis’ eyes really hadn’t strayed from his Prince in all the years he had known him.

Why hadn’t he seen this before?

“ _ You two- _ ” A hard hand on Prompto’s shoulder reminded him to keep his voice down. “You two got  _ hitched _ , and you never told us? We’re your buddies, your pals, your BFFs. I don’t get…”

“Prompto,” Noctis began, shifting closer to his best friend. “It was kind of sudden, and we were going to tell you. It’s just…”

“Not before a captivating audience,” Ignis sighed, very aware of the many eyes upon them.

A whole hideout of hunters and adventurers with connections had heard them. It wouldn’t take much for them to connect the dots, and realise that the Prince of Lucis and his childhood friend had, in fact, gotten married in secret.

Even Sania, a well travelled biologist with a penchant for documenting evidence, was watching with fascinated eyes. News would spread to nearby pit stops, to towns and eventually cities.

Cities like Altissia.

Ignis chewed his lip thoughtfully, wondering how best to handle the situation. How did one practice crisis management in a situation like this?

When the Crown Prince marries his childhood friend and royal advisor on his way to establish peace in an arranged marriage to someone else?

King Regis was going to  _ kill _ him.

Before he could open his mouth, say something to salvage the situation, everyone present clapped and cheered. It was like something from one of Prompto’s jokes.

As the Chocobros bundled into the car, Ignis got behind the wheel, gazing at his Prince (his husband) in the rear view mirror.

He drove them to their next destination, replaying the morning from several days ago.

xxx

Noctis groaned, squeezing his already shut eyes.

His head was pounding, his mouth was sickly dry, and his stomach gurgled with hunger and sickness. If the Prince were to describe his current condition, he would say he was at death’s door.

Noctis Lucis Caelum felt like  _ hell _ .

Tangled in the bed sheets, he hoped to stretch his legs out and have his warm legs caressed by the cool air. Something stopped him.

He realised something was linked against his legs, holding him close to whoever was behind him. His breath halted, turning his neck to find Ignis, still sleeping soundly.

His advisor, his friend, his…

Noctis felt his heart thump, then a memory pierced through his cloudy mind.  _ A giggling happy Noctis, staring helplessly at the Ignis leading him into the Myrlwood. _

Another memory.  _ Fireflies weave around them, their luminescence turning Ignis’ green eyes to emeralds. _

And then.  _ Their hands linked, two rings shining in the moonlight streaming through the forest canopy. Noctis’ hand was brought to Ignis’ lips, a tender kiss... _

Noctis gasped, lifting his hand shakily, and he saw it. A silver ring on his finger, exactly where Ignis placed his lips. The hand splayed across his stomach, Ignis’s hand, bore a similar ring.

And Noctis’ heart soared, remembering what exactly had happened last night.

_ ‘We did it. We got hitched. In the woods. By ourselves.’ _

Before Noctis pondered further, he felt his new husband stirring behind him, moaning softly. When he felt gentle lips upon his neck, the Prince sighed, leaning in.

_ ‘I could get used to this…’ _

“Good morning,” Ignis greeted him, followed by a telltale grunt indicating he too was suffering from a hangover. “My word… Last night was… eventful.”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied, still suffering from a dull, throbbing headache. “But I don’t regret it. After everything, it was nice…”

“Truly.” Ignis smiled, replaying their moment in the mossy Eden where Noctis said his vows. “You truly did remember.”

“Of course.” Noctis nuzzled in. “How could I forget our promise? Especially after...”

That fight. The Treant that nearly took their lives deep in the Myrlwood. Seeing the nightmarish abomination of nature towering over Noctis had been the most terrifying moment of his life.

Without thinking, Ignis had came between the monster and Noctis, conjuring the purest, strongest fire spell he knew from deep inside him.

_ ‘No. Not my Noct.’ _

The remains of the tree monster burned away, while Ignis helped Noctis to his feet, unable to hide the fear in his eyes. Fear of losing Noctis, the man he loved dearly.

Drinks were shared around the campfire, but only Noctis and Ignis stayed up to converse. Small talk grew to more important matters and eventually, Noctis asked.

“Iggy, do you remember our promise?”

xxx

_ ‘That’s right. Our promise.’ _

The promise shared between two silly little boys, who never saw a world beyond the Citadel or each other.

_ ‘If we’re not married when we both turn 20, I want us to marry each other.’ _

It made sense at the time. But as the years grew, they acknowledged that while their feelings had not changed, the world was not as forgiving.

There was King Regis to consider, the alliance, everyone in Eos who relied on him… The unforgiving Press, the gossip mill…

Despite Ignis burying his feelings down deep, trying to make things easier, they unloaded their feelings, got hitched in monster infested territory, and were found out.

_ Fantastic _ .

Gladio and Prompto, albeit hurt by not being involved, gave them their blessings.

“You really did it,” Gladio said, before repeating his words to Ignis, thumping him playfully on the back. “You really did it!”

“I guess that makes this your honeymoon?” Prompto cheered, snapping the ‘happy’ couple. “When did it happen? Was it Gladio Quay? Totally Gladio Quay. You should have said something! I could have been your photographer!”

They seemed genuinely happy for them, and the world hadn’t incinerated yet. Maybe their scandal wouldn’t make the rounds so soon?

Was he overthinking this?

xxx

“Guys? I think a wedding planner threw up on Kenny Crow.”

The diner exploded with fluffy, flowery marriage decorations. Love hearts spewed across every window, and honours to the future King and his Adviser covered every surface.

Prompto flailed excitedly, taking pictures of the spruced up canteen, while Gladio poorly tried to choke back his laughter. Noctis and Ignis, meanwhile, could not believe what they were seeing.

“Can we please just…” Noctis paused, as if trying to resist the urge to say or do  _ something _ . “...camp out tonight?”

“I do not object to this,” Ignis hastily agreed.

“Nonsense,” Prompto shot back, gesturing to the royal wedding festivities. “You deserve a night off. It is technically your honeymoon, Iggy. And wouldn’t this raise the people’s spirits? Seeing the happy couple?”

“The kid’s got a point,” Gladio conceded, itching to see what they would do now.

Noctis made the decision for them. In a bright blue light, he warped back into the Regalia, making it clear he wanted to leave.

_ Now _ .

xxx

Every pit stop they came across was covered with equally colourful decorations. Banners celebrating the Royal Wedding adorned every window, every shop, and eatery, making Ignis and Noctis very uncomfortable.

They should have been happy given their indiscretion might had resulted in worse treatment, but they had gotten married in secret.

As bubbly and good natured as this all ways, it felt… intrusive. Like all of Eos collectively dug their claws into their relationship and wanted a piece of the heart filled pie.

Prompto tried to lift their spirits, telling them that the people were just happy to have some good news, but Noctis felt doubtful.

In his mind, he thought of his and Ignis’ promise to tell their friends at a better time, but in a strange, almost slapstick, fashion, that was taken from. The lack of control, about how swiftly news got out of control, feared him.

And Ignis wholeheartedly agreed.

Suddenly, Gladio made a suggestion, sick of the bad air in the car.

“Lestallum?”

xxx

Fireworks exploded overhead in the smouldering city of Lestallum.

The entire streets were filled with singing, dancing, drinking, and merriment, with streamers, balloons, and an excess of festivity in Noctis’ opinion.

The Shield rolled his eyes, while Prompto raised his camera to take a picture.

As Noctis slid into his seat, the slowly drawn out squeaking following him, Ignis put the Regalia into reverse, and back out of the jovial city.

xxx

At long last, they reached Hammerhead, which thankfully still looked normal.

Cindy bounced towards the vehicle, eager to get her hands all over “her beautiful lady.” As always, she beamed at the sight, but spared a moment to greet her friends. “Howdy, y’all. Figured you’d be heading back for a tune up ‘bout now. And congrats.”

Reluctantly, Noctis sighed. “You too?”

“Yep.” Cindy nodded, sharing a sympathetic look. “Word spreads, even to places remote like this. Paw Paw figured y’all would be crawling back, lookin’ for somewhere to lay low, so it’s business as normal here.”

On cue, Cid stiffly exited his garage, hands on his hips. “Well, lookee here. If it ain’t the blushin’ bride.” Noctis frowned, unsure of who he was talking to. “Y’all weren’t exactly subtle with that lil’ bombshell, were ya?”

Prompto whispered a small, hushed “sorry” to his married friends.

“Cid,” Ignis spoke up, prepared to take responsibility. “This… faux pas was due to my lack of discretion, and as such, I am willing to take responsibility for it.”

The elderly mechanic leered. “That right? Not much can be done now, given the deed is done… That’s yer problem, Noctis. Yer too much like yer dad.” Noctis grew interested. “He acted with his heart too, and that’s how he ended up with sweet lil’ Aulea. Caused an uproar, that did.”

Noctis sighed, resting his head against the wheel.  _ ‘Shame I couldn’t just take off for a few weeks, let this whole thing blow over.’ _

As if reading his mind, the nearby radio crackled with life. “In other news, Eos has launched into celebration at the unexpected news of Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum tying the knot.” Noctis groaned. “To his advisor, Ignis Scientia.”

Ignis exhaled through his nostrils, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We reached the Oracle for comment and she had this to say.”

A shard of guilt struck his heart. Noctis held his breath and waited.

“My dearest Noctis. Words cannot express how profoundly happy I am to hear the news of your union with one that means the world to you. I had always hoped that one day, your love would have the opportunity to bloom, and it has.

Though I cannot be there to congratulate you in person, please accept my warmest wishes and blessing.” A small pause. “I am proud of you, Noctis.”

_ ‘Proud?’  _ Noctis gasped, trying to translate the meaning of her words. Did she know of his feelings for Ignis, that something had grown between him and his advisor for years?

_ ‘She knew… She’s always known. _

_ All she’s wanted was for me to be happy.’ _

A single tear trickled down his cheek, but he bowed his head, wiping it away.  _ ‘Luna, I’m sorry, and thank you...’ _

Relieved from the radio broadcast, knowing that the Oracle was safe and bestowed such loving words to them, Ignis still spoke with great concern. “Lady Lunafreya is still held as a political prisoner. Wedding or not, she must be liberated.”

“Dude, of course!” Prompto grew more animated, his resolve burning brightly. “She’s done so much for us. We can’t just leave her there.”

Realising his husband was quiet, Ignis placed a hand upon Noctis’ shoulder, his voice softening for him. “Noct?”

Suddenly, Noctis shot up in the seat. “That’s it!”

xxx

The entirety of Eos still buzzed with the news about Prince Noctis marrying his advisor, Ignis. But the gossiping world erupted with flames with what he and his husband did next, alone with their fellow Crownsguard.

It had all happened so fast, with conflicting statements depending on who you asked. The only agreed upon fact was that a black car descended from the heavens during Lunafreya’s speech and whisked her away.

Many say a skirmish was involved, with the men in black fighting with all their hearts to liberate Lady Lunafreya. Some recalled the Prince and his husband thinning down the Empire’s hoards together in a “fantastic dance of light” while the Lady was helped into the flying vehicle by the smaller man.

Others say it was over in an instant, with Lunafreya herself clambering into the still airborne car and demanding they “drive the damn car.” 

A particularly outspoken individual had the greatest story to tell - that Altissia was destroyed in the process, and that the Oracle prayed for her people, then the very Gods themselves descended from the parted heavens, even Bahamut himself, to restore the city as it was, and together, with the former Kings of Lucis, even the late King himself, blessed the Prince and his new husband

And they applauded.

No matter the truth to that day in Altissia, Eos knew that Lady Lunafreya was saved from Imperial forces, travelling the lands with the Crownsguard, including Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ignis Scientia.

What remained in secret was a small, low key ceremony on Cape Caem where a certain couple renewed their vows mere days after their private marriage, surrounded by their close friends and blessed by the Oracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Just Married Exchange for smaragbird. The prompt is kind of a mixed bag of little prompts the receipts to gave me to work with. We’ve got a woke up married after being drunk situation. We’ve got friends being involved in the aftermath of the marriage. But mostly, it’s a secret marriage gets out story.
> 
> It’s a classic silly story of how easily things get out of control when other people find out your secrets and get involved. Noct and Iggy had their secret marriage, the secret gets out, and all of Eos knows and cheers for the Royal couple.
> 
> I thought long and hard about how the secret would come out, and eventually settled on a hilarious idea of Ignis just not thinking things through, revealing the ring on it when he’s slapping a rude fool in defense of his new hubby, then a Prompto just let’s it go.
> 
> I really had fun with this one, and once I settled on the comedic pace, everything just fell into place from there.
> 
> And even Lunafreya gets a happy ending too, so yay.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤


End file.
